custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation (Skakdi)
""Radiation"" is a mutated skakdi and former member of the Dark Hunters. Creation Radiation was originally a skakdi of stone living on Zakaz. When his clan launched a raid on Xia, he was captured by the vortixx and taken to one of their testing labs for experimentation. He was exposed to an experiemntal energy that the vortixx would load one of their weapons with, to test its effects on living beings. The energy overloaded his mind and body, and he burst from the test tank with pulses of energy circling around him. Twwo Matoran, a Ta-matoran and a Po-matoran, tried to stop him, and while they stopped the outflow of power, they were absorbed into the Skakdi body, turning it into something different and other. The new mutated being then fled before he could be captured bythe vortixx for further trial. Dark Hunters He was found by the Dark Hunters when he rose from the ocean to Odina, but had been detected earlier from the boiling protodermis that he was sending up. He was recruited into the Dark Hunters after the Shadowed One saw how effectively he was attacked by seven separate cliff screechers, all of which melted and collapsed once they slammed into his body. The Shadowed One saw this and determined he could be more useful as a servant than as a potential enemy. Given the codename "Radiation" to replace his old name that he had not retained in his new mind, the new recruit performed several missions before he left the group, seemingly of boredom. He is cuurently wanted by the Dark Hunters for the crime of leaving their group, but any who find him are never seen again, save for the occasional splatter of melted armor. Powers Radiation has elemental control over stone due to his powers being accelerated by the mutation, and also is cpaable of manipulating fire due to the fusion to the Ta-Matoran, though he cannot create fire mentally as a Toa of fire can. His more notable feature is that the corrosive energy pouring from his body causes anything that he touches to melt into toxic slag unless he strongly wills his energy somewhere else. When he was part of the Dark Hunters, this made it difficult for others to go on missions with him, but he was often capable of completing tasks himself as long as they did not require retrieving something. Personality Radiation has forgotten nearly all of his lives as a skakdi and as two matoran, making his memories beofe the fusion a jumble of meaningless images. He still has the anger that is normal to a skakdi, and this often leads to things around him getting more broken up than they would be otherwise. He is not the most intelligent of beings, though he seems to have found a way to walk without scorching the ground, and has been abe to evade the Dark Hunters for a long time already, so some estimates of how smart he actually is might be wrong. Category:Skakdi Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mutant